Breech Loader
Artillery Unit|Attack = 18|Defense = 9|Range = 15|Movement = 8|Attack Bonuses = vs. Heavy 15 in Hills 9|Defense Bonuses = vs. Heavy 15|Special Skills = Dug-in - receives defense bonus when enemy is more than 2 tiles away from it. +22|Requirements = Breech Loading Breech Loader Factory|Training Cost = 1,160|Training Time = 4:00:00|Healing Time = 0:24:00}} Information The '''Breech Loader '''is the artillery class unit of the Industrial Age. It is the last unlocked unit in the Industrial Age, and is recruited in the Breech Loader Factory. It has low damage and defense stats, but the longest attack range in the game. Continuing past trends of artillery units, it receives additional damage on hills for terrain bonus.it is effective against heavy unit class but vulnerable to any melee attacks. It has the special ability Dug-in, so it receives a defense bonus if the enemy is more than 2 spaces from away it, just like the previous 2 artillery units. This is the last "classical" artillery units. The next era changes combat roles significantly. Usage The Breech Loader should be used as in past ages- for attacking ranged and heavy units. The Breech Loader is less useful compared to artillery units of past ages, due to the overall range increase of all units of the Industrial Age, combined with artillery having Dug-In and light units having Stealth. The primary goal of the Breech Loader should be to attack Howitzers and Riflemen. Against Same Age Units Lancer The Breech Loader is ineffective against the Lancer. The Lancer has good defense values and has a high movement speed, allowing Lancers to easily reach and kill Breech Loaders in two hits. Since Lancers are a melee unit, it ignores the Dug-In ability of Breech Loaders, usually resulting in a double hit kill. Jaeger Infantry Jaegers, along with the Lancer, are one of the best units to counter Breech Loaders. The Stealth ability of Jaegers allows it to hide in forests and hit Breech Loaders without fear of being hit on a turn, unless the Breech Loader is right next to it, which would result in quick death for the Breech Loader. Jaegers can easily hide in forests and hit Breech Loaders over and over while the Breech Loaders are unable to retaliate. Howitzer The Howitzer is the best target for Breech Loaders to attack. The natural defense of the Breech Loader against Howitzers plus the Dug In ability means that Howitzers are usually not able to damage Breech Loader significantly. Meanwhile, the decreased defense of the Howitzer compared to heavy units of previous ages means that Breech Loaders are especially effective against Howitzers. Rifleman The Rifleman has somewhat high defense for a ranged unit, allowing it to take less damage than usual when hit by a Breech Loader. If a Rifleman gets in range of the Breech Loader, the Rifleman will do moderate damage against it. However, the good range of the Breech Loader means that Breech Loaders can easily hit Riflemen and kill them in a few hits. In History Breech Loaders differ from Muzzle loading in that the projectile is loaded into the rear/breech of the gun instead of loading into the muzzle of the gun. This meant a much faster reloading speed. Also, it increased accuracy, and allowed artillery pieces to be smaller, as reloading was much easier. It was made popular in the late 19th century, with improvements to machinery production. Appearance The Breech Loader is crewed by a man in a red uniform who appears to be looking into the distance. The Breech Loader looks like a standard cannon with wooden and iron parts. Image de:Hinterladergeschütz Category:Industrial Age Category:Military Units Category:Artillery Unit